Lemony Goodness - Hollow Rage Edition
by lloinng
Summary: Oh yes, a new Lemony Goodness, only this time, with Hollow and Rage doing it! :D


**AN: Josh is live streaming, and I wanna finish this before he does. So, YUP!**

**Lemony Goodness – Hollow Rage Edition**

Hollow chortled, rolling his eyes. "No shit, man."

Rage pouted, folding his arms, leaning against the cool glass of Aylia's home. "What?"

Hollow's aristocratic features twisted into an amused grin. "Never mind. Let's start recording, shall we?"

Now, it was Rage's turn to roll his eyes. Other members of "The Crew" also took often digs at him, but he would retaliate. However, Hollow wasn't the same. Whenever Rage tried to send an insult back his way, Hollow's intense and slightly (_only slightly_) handsome blue eyes bored into his soul, often leaving him breathless and a bulge in his pants.

As he walked to the recording place with Hollow, where he had already set up Hollow's computer and equipment, Hollow's hand brushed against his body, and Rage shivered in pleasure, goosebumps growing. Hollow looked over, and Rage resisted to urge to just push him against a wall and do him right there.

_Where did these thoughts come from?! _He thought, panicking. However, deep down, he knew where they were from. The Mapstravaganza he had recorded earlier today said that he was a virgin, and, well, that was true. However, he didn't think he'd ever lose the v-card, at least not with a girl. Yes, he knew perfectly well he was gay, but he wasn't quite sure Hollow felt the same way. Well, hopefully he'd never have to tell him how he felt.

Just as he started his intro, Hollow spoke softly. "Rage?"

Rage paused the video, concerned. Hollow wasn't usually the quiet type. Not like this. Not when they were recording a video. "Yes?"

His aristocratic features twisted into one of utmost chagrin, and his white face flushed, but he stuttered it out. "Umm..Um…I've wanted to say this for a long time…But…Rage…"

Rage looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and suddenly his own world exploded into colors as Hollow kissed him gently. He moaned unconsciously, feeling, slightly dazed, his pants become way too tight.

When they, at last, broke apart for air, Rage said, still a bit dizzy and wobbly. "Well…I'm glad you feel the same way as me, Hollow…"

Hollow smiled, and cupped Rage's face gently. "I'm glad we became friends."

Rage nodded in confirmation, then proceeded to capture Hollow's lips, pushing his tongue into the other's perfectly compliant lips. After a while, Rage's hands began to explore, first into Hollow's hair, then his neck, then underneath his shirt, cupping his nipples and making Hollow shiver with pleasure. At last, they broke apart, and Rage took the other's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

When at last they were there, Rage slowly removed the two's clothing, teasing Hollow's erect nipples with his warm, moist tongue, smirking as Hollow moaned beneath him, writhing.

"You like it, Hollow? Hm?" Rage smirked, removing the last piece of clothing, then shifted to aim his mouth at Hollow's very sensitive spot between his legs.

"Rage…" Hollow whined as Rage teased him, ghosting his tongue across the tip. Rage laughed, making vibrations that made Hollow nearly mad with desire. Fortunately, Rage leaned down further and took Hollow's whole length, sucking and bobbing his head. Hollow moaned and groaned in pleasure, and soon came with a loud gasp, lurching forward.

Rage drank down the whole thing, smirking, then got up, looking at the tired Hollow and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Hollow offered him a smile, then flipped over, preparing himself. Rage was suddenly glad he had bought a bottle of lube. He smeared the cool balm between Hollow's butt cheeks, finding out that Hollow wasn't as tired as he had previously thought. As he finished, he pushed his way in, groaning at the pleasure. Oh, Hollow was just so _tight_!

Hollow whimpered, slightly in pain, but soon those disappeared, and moans of pleasure replaced them as he lurched up in time to Rage's plunges. The two was in pleasure, together, and all of the world disappeared, leaving only the two of them, their pleasure, and the bed.

Rage quickly came with a heated yell, then withdrew, crumpling on the bed. Hollow turned around, also exhausted, and pressed a kiss onto Rage's lips, full of love and affection. It was a gentle kiss, and the two relaxed, tangled in blankets, forgetting about the video that had started all this.

**It's done and Josh is still streaming! :DDD**

**-Lavs**


End file.
